1. Field of the Invention
In some embodiments this invention relates generally to packaging machines and methods. In particular, some embodiments relate to a packaging machine for aligning flaps on cartons.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most difficult tasks in assembling a blank into a carton is that of properly aligning the top lid of the carton with the carton's body. The top lid is oftentimes skewed relative to the carton's body. Before the lid can be pressed against and sealed to the body with adhesive, it is necessary to align the lid with the body. Failure to properly align the two results in adhesive smearing along the carton.
It is important to note that most cartons today are not simply made of plain brown cardboard material. Rather, the cartons are often designed to be glossy, colorful, and full of images. The blanks are usually designed to be folded into cartons that are aesthetically pleasing, thereby creating a positive mental impression for the consumer with respect to the product, the company, or both. The carton is as much a part of the product advertising as any other aspect of an advertising campaign. Any smearing of the adhesive creates an aesthetically displeasing carton appearance that may negatively affect the product's image in the mind of the consumer.
Current methods of aligning the top lid with the carton's body use mechanical means that suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages: the mechanical means are too rigid to correct for variability, are too complicated due to high speed intermittent motion, or require too much operator adjustment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,147, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a machine for closing flaps that uses mechanical lugs. Other methods, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,262, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a machine that uses multiple belts to align cartons, using manual speed corrections.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a packaging machine that intelligently positions the top flap of a carton prior to gluing onto the face of the carton.
The art referred to or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. §1.72.